futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 US Presidential Election (Pence's America)
The''' 2020 Presidential Election is the '''232nd presidential election, much less controversial than the 2016 US Presidential Election, when the winner of the Electoral College also won the Popular Vote unlike last time. Trump's Administration Trump's Presidency was consider the most controvercial in history, he has had the lowest approval rating by the end of his presidency, at just 15%, beating the record once held by 43rd President George W. Bush. After the Democrats took back the house in the 2018 Midterm Election, they began investigating him and found all of the Putin connections to the 2016 Election were true. The House's Judiciary Committee voted an impeachment, then the full house voted "Yes" on impeachment, it came down to the Senate, Republicans joined with Democrats to remove him from office, Pence gladly pardoned Trump, though under suspicious circumstances. Pence's Administration Mike Pence's Presidency was not the most notable of Administrations, under his Presidency, the US and its allies destroyed the final ISIS stronghold in Syria, defeating ISIS once and for all, and oversaw Syria split into two Governments, the Democratic Free Syrian controlled North, and the Assad regime controlling the South, and Kurdistan becoming a full fledged independent nation. He proposed to get females and homosexuals out of the US Armed Forces, but the Democrats in the House said "No" because they have grown tired of racism in America. In 2020, Pence said that he would not run for another term in the White House, because he knew he'd lose to whoever is running. The Democratic Primary The Democratic Primary was a huge race between Dwayne Johnson, Kamala Harris, Bernie Sanders, Elizabeth Warren, Oprah Winfrey, Cory Booker, and Joe Biden. Warren, Sanders, and Biden fell off the wagon really early on in the Primaries, Dwayne carried Delagates in his home state Florida, Booker carried Texas, while Harris carried California, the race came down to New Hampshire and Iowa, which play a huge roll in the Presidential Primaries and Caucuses, Dwayne held on the Iowa caucus that really pushed him toward the finish line, but then Harris carried New Hampshire, which caused a really close Primary, Dwayne Johnson and/or Kamala Harris had to win Massachusetts in order to even win, but, just then, Dwayne Johnson appealed to the New England's mistrust in racist politicians in order to become the Democratic Nominee for President. The Republican Primary Unlike the Democratic Primary, the GOP Primary had not that many candidates, only two candidates, Ted Cruz, and Marco Rubio. The Primaries went by peacefully, even if the GOP Debates were hosted by Fox News. It was an extremely close Primary, either one would get ahead if one was getting more votes, by the time they reached New Hampshire, by a tiny margin, Ted Cruz won the Republican Nomination by default, not GOP voters protested, they were fine either way. The National Conventions At the GOP National Convention, Tim Cruz picked Marco Rubio as his running mate for the 47th presidency, he said he would move the GOP past Trump's Wall, Trump Care, and the Muslim Ban, and would move towards supporting big business, opposing Government Intervention in the economy, and supporting traditional family values. While at the Democratc National Convention, Dwayne Johnson picked Tom Hanks as his running mate, since he was on Saturday Night Live during his announcement for running for POTUS. The Rock also pushed for moving the nation past Trump's policies, and pushed for making College Education more affordable, pushing for Universal Health Care, and making Marijuana legal. He also criticized Trump's foreign policies as unconstitutional, as they went against what the US stood for. Election Day Dwayne Johnson strategically campaigned in all 50 states, and Tim Cruz did the same thing, but, Dwayne Johnson destoyes his opponent and won a lot of states that Trump won the 2016 Election, he won Florida, he won Wisconsin, he won Michigan, he won Florida. And the Independent candidate Kanye West only won Nebraska, as well as the third NE Congressional District, and the second ME Congressional District. Dwayne Johnson was elected the 47th President of the United States.Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:Pence's America Category:United States